So Annoying
by Adamante
Summary: That girl always seemed to annoy and confuse me in the most weirdest ways. I always thought that I hated her, but was that really the truth? Based on Magical Melody.


**Hi. I was bored, so I decided to write a oneshot. I like to write stories about my favorite couples, so this will be a JamiexJill story! Yay! The Jamie in my story might have a slightly different personality, but it _is_ my story. You have been warned, so don't review saying things like, 'Jamie is OOC' or 'You didn't get his personality right' because I know, and I don't care. But don't get me wrong, he's not completely different; he's still mean and stuff. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying this… you should know it already.**

**

* * *

**_**So Annoying**_

**--**

That girl.

I greatly despised that girl. You know why? Because she was terribly _annoying_. I hated that brown hair that's put up into those two stupid pigtails. I hated those big, brown eyes full of happiness. And finally, I hated that dumb, sickening sweet smile of hers.

She always came over to my farm and annoyed me with that high pitched voice of hers.

She wasn't only annoying, but confusing too.

--

_Flashback_

--

_I was milking my cow outside when I heard __**that**__ voice._

"_Heeey Jamie!"_

_I cursed under my breath and turned to her. "What do you want?"_

_She had her hands behind her back, and she nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other._

"_Well… um... ta daa!" She thrust a jar of jam up to my face. "I know you love jam Jamie, so I decided to make you some. I hope you like it!" She looked at the ground and held the jar out to me even further. I slowly took it and she looked back up with a shocked expression._

"_Y-you… actually accepted it?" She asked in disbelief. "I would've expected you to throw it away or say something mean to me…"_

"_I'm not that harsh, okay?" I said in a rough voice. "Like you said before, I love jam, so I accepted it. Is it really __**that**__ unbelievable?" I asked._

_She thought for a moment, and then said, "Yeah. Pretty much." She smiled at me, and I just rolled my eyes._

"_Well, whatever. Thanks for the jam… I guess." I said._

_Her smile got wider, which kind of scared me. I mean, she looked the freakin' Cheshire Cat or something! "You're welcome! I bet you'll love it!"_

_I narrowed my eyes at the jar and inspected it, as if I was looking for something wrong with it, which I probably was. "Let's hope so. I don't want to die." _

_She puffed her cheeks—which was extremely childish—and balled up both her hands into fists. "I'm not bad at cooking, Jamie! And why would I poison you?!" She looked down to the ground. "You're the last person I—"_

_I cut her off."Yeah, yeah. Whatever, brat." I held the jar out to her. "You see this?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, I'm going to eat this, okay?"_

_The frown on her face disappeared and was replaced by a smile. What was she, bipolar? She went from happy, to sad, to angry, and then happy again! What's with her?_

"_Really, Jamie? You'll really eat it?" She asked._

_I sighed. "Yeah, sure."_

_She jumped in joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Jamie!" She then ran back towards her farm and stopped to look back at me, her hair blowing in the wind. "I'll try my best from now on!"_

_I just stood there, emotionlessly watching her leave. The only thought in my mind at the time was,_

'_**That girl, very annoying.'**_

--

_End Flashback_

_--_

'I'll try my best from now on'. I didn't know what she meant by that. And when she was about to say something and I interrupted her, that got me to wondering about _what _she was about to say.

There are other times that she confused me too.

Like, that one time…

--

_Flashback_

_--_

_I was sitting on the dock, fishing. I sat there, and waited for some fish to pull on my rod. I've been sitting there for 2 hours, and still nothing. I see their shadows moving around, so they must __**know **__I'm trying to catch them. _

……

_I think they're mocking me._

_I stood up and yelled. "You wanna mock me, huh?! Well, take this!" I picked up a boulder and was about to chuck it on some unfortunate fish, but someone stopped me._

"_Hey! What are you doing?!" Yelled a gruff voice._

_I turned around and saw the local fisherman, Ray, glaring at me. "You can't just do that to fish! We catch them, not kill them!"_

_I put the boulder down and looked at Ray. "Well, logically speaking, when you catch a fish, you kill it, because since it's not in the water anymore, it can't breathe, so it dies. And plus, after you catch a fish, you cook it. So that's killing it even more." I explained._

_Ray looked dumbfounded and tried to say something, but failed. "Ah…um… whatever! Yeah, we kill fish when we catch them, but what I meant to say was that you can't kill fish with a __**boulder**__! That's brutal! So, what do you have to say for yourself?!"_

_I stood there with a nonchalant look on my face and simply replied. "Well… they pissed me off."_

_Ray looked at me incredulously. "W-what?"_

"_You heard me. They. Pissed. Me. Off." I picked up my rod and walked away, not before saying, "No one messes with me. __**No one**__. So, those fish are lucky that you came, or they would have been __**smashed **__or…… what's the word? Oh yeah, __**pulverized.**__" _

_Ray looked like he was scared for his life. My statement succeeded in frightening the tough fisherman, Ray. Nice job, Jamie. Nice job._

_I walked down the cobblestone path by the Library and kept going until I got to my farm. I was going to go into my house, and get some well-deserved rest._

_So, I opened up the door and heard __**that **voice__. It was __**her**__ again._

_She was sitting on __**my**__ couch, holding __**my**__ dog in her lap, and had __**my **__TV on. You know why I'm using emphasis on the word 'my'? Because everything in here was __**mine**__! She had no business in here!_

_She smiled at me. "Jamie! I've been waiting for you for 2 hours! Where have you been?"_

"_None of your business, brat. And speaking of business, what business do you have in here?" I irritably asked._

_She looked nervous, but then she quickly smiled to cover it up. "I…uh…I …wanted to visit you!" I could see her face turn red. I wonder why that was?_

_I looked at her in disbelief. "You did? If you haven't noticed, no one actually 'visits' me."_

_She got up and walked over to me. "Don't worry, Jamie! You're just misunderstood. But I know that deep down, you're a sweet, kind, and all around awesome person to be with!" She took my hat and put it on top of her head. "And if no one wants to be your friend, then I'll be your only friend, and be proud of it!"_

_To tell the truth, I was a __**little **__touched. Only a __**little **__though__**.**__ I snorted and turned my head away from her. "Whatever. You stupid little girl." I muttered._

_She put her hand up to her ear. "What? I couldn't hear you. What did you say Jamie?"_

_I looked back at her and yelled. "I said… that I don't __**need **__any friends or__** want**__ any friends for that matter! Especially not a person like __**you**__! A person who annoys and confuses me to no end! Will you just leave me alone?! Please, just do something I ask you at least once. I won't bother you anymore after that, and you won't bother me, got it?!"_

_I can't believe I said all those things. What did she do to me anyway? I guess… I just didn't want to accept the fact that someone actually wanted to be __**my**__ friend, so... I lost my temper like some five year old child. Little did I know, the things I just said were going to change everything._

_She had tears in her eyes. "Jamie… that's what you… really think?"_

"_Well, duh! You're just too damn annoying for me to tolerate you any longer!" I snapped._

_She started to wipe her eyes. "St-st-stupid! You're so __**stupid **__Jamie! You just don't understand!"_

_She was calling me 'stupid'? No way. "Oh? I understand __**plenty.**__ I understand that you are a stupid, immature, annoying, and confusing little girl! If anyone's stupid, then it's __**you.**__ You don't get __**anything**__ do you?" _

_She started to cry and then ran out of the house. "You're so… UGH!" She yelled on her way out._

"_Good riddance…" Was all I said._

_And that was the last time I saw her for a while. _

_She never visited me anymore, never gave me any gifts anymore, never tried to say __**anything**__ to me anymore. And that's exactly what I wanted._

_Or was it?_

_Three months after the incident, I saw her walking around town with Blue. Both of them were smiling together. When I saw them, I got a weird feeling. I felt like I wanted to brutally murder that guy, and take her away from him. Was that… jealousy? ……Nah, couldn't be._

_They were laughing and then they noticed me. Blue tipped his hat to say hello, and she just turned her head. She then whispered something into Blue's ear and they walked away, like they didn't even see me._

_Sure, I was used to being ignored before—I was ignored my whole life. But this time… it kind of hurt._

_This kept going on for a few weeks. She kept ignoring me, and went to hang out with Blue, and I just got confused and... strangely hurt by it all._

_After a while, I realized that I missed having her around me. Hell, let's face it. I actually __**liked **__having her around me._

_I liked her._

_When this happened, I didn't know. I guess one day I just realized it. Maybe having something taken away from you will help you discover your true feelings for said object or person. I don't know if that's true, but it sure happened to me._

_I was walking to the beach when I bumped into the new girl. I think her name was Gwen or something like that._

"_Oh. Sorry bout that." She said._

_I looked down to the ground with my face hidden. "No problem."_

_I walked away and I heard footsteps behind me. "Hey! Wait up, dude!" I turned around and saw that same girl standing behind me, smiling._

"_What do you want?" I coldly asked._

_She slightly flinched at my tone, but smiled nonetheless. "Nothing. I just wanted to know why you looked so sad."_

"_I…" I hesitated, but I told her anyway. "lost something... that's... important to me..."_

"_Oh? Was it a keepsake or something? Maybe I can help ya find it." She suggested, but I shook my head._

"_No… I know where it is. I just… ruined everything between us so…"_

_She held her hand up to my face. "Say no more, dude. I understand… I guess. Just let me tell ya this." I waited for her to say something, but she just stood there with a blank look on her face._

"_Well…?" I impatiently asked._

_She dismissively waved her hand. "I'm trying to think of something mature and cool to say……… Got it! Okay, you don't need to frown like that all the time. You are a very handsome dude, so smile a little more with that pretty face of yours; I'm sure people would love it. Oh, and about the thing you lost, just fix things between you two, and I'm sure it'll be alright… I guess." She sheepishly scratched her head. "I don't know if I helped you much. I just said some stuff, and it probably didn't make sense—"_

"_On the contrary. It made complete sense. Thanks, you… helped me a lot." I said._

_She smiled. "Well, I always love to help people! Oh, and what's your name? I'm new here so…"_

"_It's Jamie."_

"_Kay, Jamie. See ya around sometime?" She asked/suggested._

"_Yeah."_

_She walked off towards Doug's Place and I scratched my head. It's weird that I just now noticed that I didn't have my hat on. Maybe it was because I was thinking about __**her**__ that I didn't notice it._

_Then it came to me._

_She must still have my hat…_

_How the hell do I get it back?! Should I go visit her house and get it from her? Or do I act like some thief and steal it from her? What should I do?_

_After pondering it for a while, I decided that the best course of action would be to go to her and ask for it back._

_When I arrived at her ranch, which was by the ocean, I saw her chicken coop, barn, and her house. There weren't any crops around; she must plant them in a more fertile area._

_I slowly walked up to her door and knocked. I would say that I was completely calm, but then I would be lying. I was actually… nervous. _

_This little girl has affected me in so many ways. She confuses me, which has never happened before. I __**never **__get confused. She also makes me experience this weird feeling. Even if I haven't talked to her for a long time, the feeling I have has magnified. I admit it, I like the girl. Who knows? I might possibly even love her, but that would be impossible._

_The door opened. _"_Hello? Oh, it's __**you**__." A small voice said._

_I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at the farmer. "Hey." I simply said._

_She rolled her eyes and held on to the doorknob, never letting go. "What do you want? I'm busy with farm work you know, and I'm sure you are too. So… just leave me alone, okay?" Her voice was different from before. It was … monotone and cold. She had no emotion in her voice; I didn't like it._

"_I just came here for my hat. I forgot it, and… I just needed it back."_

_She relaxed a little and her face softened. "Oh… if that's all you want… then here." She walked into her house and soon came out with my hat._

_She handed it to me and I took it. I inspected it to see if there was anything wrong, but I couldn't find any problems. "Thanks… for taking care of it."_

_Her eyes widened and her face turned a light shade of red. Was she sick or something? "Uh… no problem." She started to close her door, but I stopped her._

"_Look. It's not like I hate you, okay? I was mad at the time and… I didn't really mean any of those things I said. So… I'm…… __**sorry.**__" _

_It was hard apologizing because it was just something that I didn't do. I've never said the word 'sorry' before. Not even to my parents._

_She looked at me in disbelief. "R-really? Do you mean that?"_

_I sighed. "Yeah."_

_She started to smile and walked over to me. "Hey! What are you—" But I was interrupted by a pair of small arms encircling around my waist._

_Okay… now I'm __**very**__ confused. She always seems to have that effect on me. I mean seriously, she was just mad a minute ago and now she's __**hugging**__ me. What was that all about?_

"_Apology accepted." She said, but I couldn't hear her clearly because her words were muffled._

_I like her and all, but I won't admit that to anyone. Even though I kind of enjoyed hugging her, I pushed her off of me. I didn't want her knowing that I actually enjoyed it._

_She pouted. "Why'd you push me, Jamie? That was awfully rude."_

_I crossed my arms and turned my head away from her direction. "I don't want you hugging me like that, got it? I'm just… not comfortable with it."_

"_Awww. Is the big bad Jamie scared of hugs?" She teased in a baby like voice._

"_No. Forget I apologized. You're just so hard to deal with." I started to walk away and she called after me. I chose to ignore her though._

_I continued my walk down to the beach, and I could hear her walking behind me. She kept yelling 'Jamie' over and over again. I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned to her. _

"_What? What do you want? Why do you keep following me—"_

_She lightly kissed me on the cheek and smiled. "Thank you, for apologizing. I really appreciate it. I'm glad... that you at least care about... my feelings." She put her hands behind her back and walked back to her ranch, smiling the whole way._

"_H-hey! Don't do things like that!" I yelled, but she was already gone. I touched my cheek and kept staring at the spot that she was standing at moments ago._

"_W-what… just happened?" I whispered to myself._

"_Hey! Jamie! Why are you looking like that?" Gwen yelled from behind a tree. What was she doing there? She walked over to me and stroked her chin thoughtfully. Then she circled around me and looked at me closely. _"_You keep touching your cheek, and your mouth is hanging open, and your face is red. Did something happen to you?" She worriedly asked. Heh, I never thought that someone would actually be worried about me, other than Jill._

_I shook my head. "N-no… nothing happened."_

"_Really? You look like something unexpected happened to you." She stated._

"_Well, it didn't, okay? I just… look like this sometimes." I defensively said._

_She grinned. "Yeah, __**sure**__ Jamie. __I __**believe**__ you. __**100 percent**__." She then laughed and walked away._

"_Hey! Why are you using sarcasm?! Do you know something?" I asked._

"_Yeah, lots of things. Even though I'm new here, I know lots of things about the villagers. Even you, Jamie." She laughed again and walked off._

_Note to self: Don't even **try** to understand what's going on in girls' heads. It's bad for my health._

_--_

_End Flashback_

_--_

That only happened like, a few months ago.

You want to know what's happening now? Okay, I guess I'll tell you.

Gwen is still teasing me about things. Even though we might say harsh things to each other, I think I've found a friend in her. Blue still hangs around Jill, but I don't get angry anymore, because Jill said that they have a brother-sister relationship.

Jill has gotten me to open up to more people. Even though I didn't intend to make any friends in this town, the people of the town acknowledge me as their friend. Maybe Jill forced them to; I don't know.

Oh, and Jill? Well, let's just say that we're getting married soon. I know what you're thinking. Something along the lines of 'That was fast!' or something like that. Well, you can't hide from your true feelings. Even anti-social people like me can find love and reassurance in someone.

Heh. She still annoys me sometimes, but it's kind of like in a playful way. Sure, I tell her to 'shut up' or 'leave me the hell alone', but I don't actually mean it, and she's knows that.

Yep. Life is good now. I actually look foward to waking up and going to see her. Yeah, I pretty much wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! And who knows? I might actually make a longfic loosely based on this.**

**Well, see ya! **


End file.
